Love's Magic
by Kiki4Japan
Summary: Samurott X Serpirior fanfiction, guys!


A NEW ONE OVER HERE, MINNA! (Minna means "Everyone" in Japanese- pronunciation only)

You see, I was thinking about my awesome Samurott in Pokemon Black. I also thought of Serpirior in the PokePark 2 walkthroughs. I was ALSO thinking about cute anime couples. Then... IT WAKE-UP SLAPPED ME! Why not make a Samurott X Serpirior fanfiction? I'm sure EVERYONE'S gonna love THIS one! ENJOY! (It takes place after the story of PokePark 2 or whatev, haven't made it there yet...)

* * *

"I love the breeze today..." Samurott was relaxing in the shade of a palm tree, gazing nobly at the Pokemon and Oshawott playing with each other in the ocean. He smiled to himself as everyone else was having fun, yet... It was boring for him today.

"There's nothing to do here..." he thought as he scratched his head's back. His red eyes were full of wisdom as they always were, his paws glimmering in the sunlight. His face had a bored frown on, Samurott deciding to visit Cove Town. S soon as he got there, he saw Blitzle having a race with Dewott. It turned out to be a tie, Samurott looking for something to do. Audino was looking at him, and walked over.

"Hello Sir Samurott," she told him in her most elegant behavior. He laughed and replied "There's no need to act so kind to me!" Audino then asked "Why are you here, Samurott? Are you bored or just visiting?"

Samurott sighed and told her "Maybe both..."

He then said goodbye to her and she scurried off to tell Servine about more girly things. Samurott honestly was bored so much, he didn't know WHAT to do!

(At the Arbor Area)

Queen Serpirior was watching Snivy prance around to show Serpirior her new dance she made up. Leavanny and Liiligant were guarding her, of course. After Snivy was finished, Serpirior complimented "How delightful, Snivy! However... After seeing you dance, I've realized there's not much to do after PokePark was saved by you and the others..."

Leavanny replied "Do you want us to keep guard?" Serpirior replied elegantly "You may be dismissed, as well as Lilligant." They had nodded, and walked off. Serpirior sighed, Snivy feeling bored too. "Mother?"

"Yes, Snivy?" Serpirior responded to Snivy's calm voice. "Can we visit Cove Town? I wanna see Oshawott and the others again!" Serpirior smiled and nodded. And so they went to Cove Town.

(At Cove Town's gates)

Krookodile warmly welcomed Serpirior and Snivy, as Snivy dashed to say hello to everyone. Serpirior was slithering elegantly, watching the beautiful, peaceful sky. Suddenly...

BONK!

"OUCH!" Samurott had cried out as he bumped into Serpirior by mistake while watching Snivy play with Tepig in a game of Chase. He held his head, realizing he bumped into-

"Q-Queen Serpirior? I'm so terribly sorry m'lady, I didn't see where I was walking at all... and-"

"It's alright, Samurott. I was too busy watching the sky to see anyone in my direction.." Serpirior laughed as Samurott asked "What brings you here, my queen?" Serpirior replied "There is no need for the honorific, Samurott, and I have nothing to do actually. Is it the same for you?"

Samurott nodded yes, while he asked "So, what should we do?" Serpirior saw Snivy play Chase with Tepig and had asked Samurott "Maybe... Chase, where it's just only us at the moment?" she smiled nervously.

Samurott replied "I've never played it before... I'll search for an empty spot, please wait here." 5 minutes later, he asked if Serpirior could follow him.

There they were, at Seasong Beach all alone. Samurott asked to be the one being chased, Serpirior agreeing. They began to play, Samurott going slow for Serpirior. She had however slithered faster, causing him to try to jog a little faster. She began to smile and chase faster, soon both of them dashing. Samurott saw Serpirior with a mischievous smile on, as he grew a determined grin as he sprinted.

Serpirior caught him at the end, both of them falling down as they landed on the soft sand together. They laughed but stopped as they realized Serpirior was lying down facing Samurott, both of them suddenly blushing. Their eyes were shining with embarrassment, both of them hurrying to stand only a foot from each other. Serpirior gave Samurott an embarassed smile, Samurott cracking up afterwards.

"That was actually quite fun!" he told her. She agreed to it, watching Snivy and Oshawott run to them. "HELP! Tepig's gotten into a fight with Pikachu and they won't stop hitting each other!" Their news made Serpirior and Samurott grow into serious mode, and they raced over to Cove Town.

Everyone else had scurried and ran to Seasong Beach in fear. Tepig and Pikachu were going all out, neither of them stopping. Tepig used Tackle on Pikachu while Pikachu used Iron Tail. Nobody knew why, but they were seeing who was the strongest and an argument had gone completely wrong! "TEPIG, STOP FIGHTING WITH PIKACHU PLEASE!" Samurott called out, Snivy and Oshawott behind him. Serpirior was about to be hit, plus she had used Grass Knot on Pikachu by force. Samurott saw Tepig about to angrily burn Pikachu, and used Hydro Pump to stop him. The fight ended, everyone cheering.

Samurott paused and had asked "D-Did you just use Grass Knot right now?!" Serpirior replied "Y-YOU used Hydro Pump?!" "Y-YOU'RE STRONG!" they both told each other, eyes wide in irony. Everyone said "WHO CARES? GO SIR SAMUROTT AND QUEEN SERPIROR! WOO!" while Tepig and Pikachu apologized.

(Later on that evening)

Samurott had promised Serpirior that they'd talk to each other in Seasong Beach's sunset. She arrived only 4 minutes after he came out, wearing a beautiful green pendant in the shape of a leaf. Samurott welcomed her into his humble abode, which she found very decorative. It was mostly blue and filled with furniture with a scalchop theme. She complimented "I do adore how your home fits your personality- and your way of decoration is simply divine!" Samurott blushed and put a paw on his right cheek, Serpirior giggling silently with her eyes closed.

He asked Serpirior "Um... Can ask you something?"

She replied "What is it, Samurott?"

The Formidable Pokemon hesitated, but asked anyway. "What do you... Think of me...?" he asked the Regal Pokemon shyly.

"Why do you ask so?" she grew concerned.

"The truth is... I..." his face grew a very bright scarlet. His eyes were wide with anxiety, his body producing sweat unnaturally faster than ever. Finally, he confessed something that almost made her react very different than how she'd usually react.

"...I have a crush on you." Those words caused Serpirior's eyes to lose emotion. She paused, staring blankly at him while he kinda turned away.

"...Wait. Samurott, you... LOVE me?" Serpirior asked with wide eyes.

"IM SORRY! THATWASSOSTUPIDOFMETOSAYANDU MUMUMUMUMWELLUH-"

Serpirior interrupted a childish Samurott by saying in his ear "I never knew you had such feelings for I..."

Samurott then saw her try to hug him. He felt his face grow a dangerous red and his eyes were wide and lacking emotion. He lost his knowledge of how to breathe then, while Serpirior was actually blushing as well. Of course, Samurott was trying to move away, but Serpirior refused to let him go- so it was no use in even bothering to try to escape her clutches!

They both were blushing, Serpirior trying to tease him. "Well, to be honest, I'm a Grass Type that's more stronger than Water Type, so I'm stronger than you in this relationship, Samurott!" she giggled, while Samurott tried to defend his pride.

"I-I'm the strongest Water Type Pokemon out of me, Dewott, and Oshawott! I'm capable of defeating Emboar, you know...?" Serpirior laughed from the poor citation he provided her.

She decided to show her love to him more by simply doing what we'd ALL consider ironic- she went for the lips. Once her lips touched his, Samurott felt her cool breath and his face grew even pinker. He tried to push her away, but his lover side let the kiss continue. He kissed Serpirior back with more need and want feverishly than her. He wanted this moment to never end, as he began to go deeper. He had began reaching for Serpirior's body with his paws, pushing her's closer to his!

Samurott moaned "Serpirior... Y-You're too much, ah~" his perverted way of talking made her become a bit of a pervert in that moment, too.

She replied "S-Samurott... Please do continue holding me..." in an even more passionate moan. He began to drool, Serpirior blushing even more than him! They both moaned and moaned as they bit each other's bottom lip. The pendant Serpirior wore fell off, but she didn't care at all.

They had kissed for exactly 2.5 hours straight! They fell on Samurott's large blue scalchop carpet softly, the two Pokemon only giggling and continuing their romantic moment. Samurott blushed the whole time, Serpirior only wanting him to hold her body this whole time. All that they wanted was for nobody to interrupt their lovely times together!

Serpirior then asked Samurott "Can I slep here tonight, Samurott?"

He replied "Of course, but as long as we continue smooching until we sleep, alright?"

"Oh, you arrogant pervert!" She laughed while he fixed the bed. When they were tucked in, they began to kiss once more, the kiss actually lasting for 6 MORE HOURS! Samurott told Serpirior "I love you, and I want you to stay with me until the day we die..." while she felt his warm paws touch her back. She moaned while he had reached for her lips this time.

They couldn't sleep- so what? Samurott and Serpirior will always love each other, and that's all they ever wanted!

* * *

OKAY, I BETTER STOP BEFORE IT ENDS UP MORE PERVY... Unless, you wanna request it? Either way, A SEQUEL WILL BE COMING SOON! Hope you liked!


End file.
